thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind That Bike
Mind That Bike is the fifth episode of the tenth season. Plot Tom Tipper is the local postman who takes mail from Thomas and Percy's post trains to deliver residents to Sodor. One night, Thomas and Percy has met Tom at Callan, saying that he is very friendly and useful. Tom felt so pleased but he knew he could never do his job without his trusty post van. One morning, Tom was away, feeling ill and his replacement who was forced to ride the bicycle has left the unloaded mail bags without saying a word. Percy's driver attributes his bad mood to having to use the bike. But when Tom returned back to the station, Percy could see that he was given a bicycle because the van was very expensive to maintain. Because of this, Tom did not have time to help load Percy's mail train, which makes him even more upset. Percy was thinking of how to cheer Tom up, but didn't know how. Just as Tom was leaving the station, the man called him up to tell him that he has to go to The Fat Controller's office for an important job of signing the papers. Tom knew he was late, so he rushed back to the platform, left his bike propped up against Percy's mail train and started away. Percy has tried to stop Tom, but Tom was out of sight. His driver was unaware of this and as Percy starts to leave, the bike has fallen onto the line and was destroyed beneath the vans. Everyone was very shocked to see that Tom's bicycle was broken into pieces. When Tom has returned, Percy felt so ashamed of himself and apologises to Tom for damaging his bicycle, and Tom has assured that it wasn't Percy's fault, but he was so worried that he would now have to deliver all the mail on foot. When Percy came back to the station, he was very pleased to see that Tom has got a new van. After learning about what has happened, Tom explains to Percy that the postmaster has decided that the van was worth the expense after all, which means it is much better than a bike. Tom then cheerfully went back to work. Percy is delighted that he was able to help his friend after all, albeit by accident. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Tom Tipper *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations *Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby *Callan *Toryreck *Bulgy's Bridge *Lakeside *Rheneas *The Seaside Village *Sir Topham Hatt's Office (mentioned) Gallery MindthatBike1.png MindthatBike2.png MindthatBike3.png MindthatBike4.png MindthatBike5.png MindthatBike6.png MindthatBike7.png MindthatBike8.png MindthatBike9.png MindthatBike10.png MindthatBike11.png MindthatBike12.png MindthatBike13.png MindthatBike14.png MindthatBike15.png MindthatBike16.png MindthatBike17.png MindthatBike18.png MindthatBike19.png MindthatBike20.png MindthatBike21.png MindthatBike22.png MindthatBike23.png MindthatBike24.png MindthatBike25.png MindthatBike26.png MindthatBike27.png MindthatBike28.png MindthatBike29.png MindthatBike30.png MindthatBike31.png MindthatBike32.png MindthatBike34.png MindthatBike35.png MindthatBike36.PNG MindthatBike37.PNG MindthatBike38.png MindthatBike39.png MindthatBike40.png MindthatBike41.png MindthatBike42.png MindthatBike43.png MindthatBike44.png MindthatBike45.png MindthatBike46.png MindthatBike47.png MindthatBike48.png MindthatBike49.png MindthatBike50.png MindthatBike51.png MindthatBike52.png MindthatBike53.png MindthatBike54.png MindthatBike56.png MindthatBike57.png MindthatBike58.png MindthatBike59.png MindthatBike60.png MindthatBike61.png MindthatBike62.png MindthatBike63.png MindthatBike64.png MindthatBike65.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Vhs Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:DVD Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2016 Book Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:TRAINZ Category:July 2017 Vhs Category:April 2012 Vhs Category:2011 Vhs Category:November 2011 Vhs Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2022 Book